1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable audio listening apparatuses, and more specifically, to a portable audio listening apparatus in which a headphone can be connected to a player at any place without wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, portable players, typical of which is a Walkman (a trade name of Sony Corporation), have been widely used to listen to music by connecting them to headphones. Portable players can be put in bags or mounted on human bodies by belts. When headphones are used, the cables thereof may restrict the movement of the user. Recently, musical information can be sent by radio from players to headphones with the use of infrared light. For outdoor use, however, it is not necessarily successful to use infrared-light communication in natural light. It can also be considered that musical information is distributed by radio other than infrared light. The current technologies, however, cannot assure high-sound-quality transfer. Therefore, a technology which allows high-sound-quality transfer by radio even outdoors has been demanded.
Conventionally, there has been known that communication between two independent apparatuses each having an electrode and emitting a weak radio wave which is insufficient in strength for communicating with each other is made possible by enhancing the radio wave through a human body (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-7-170215 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,701). Such a method sufficiently transfers musical information having a quality of super audio CD (SACD).